The number of applications used in mobile devices, in particular mobile phones, increases more and more. Thus, the way of communication carried out by mobile phones changes. For example Near Field Communication (NFC) is being adopted by mobile phones for various applications like smart posters, ticketing, payments etc.
Near Field Communication or NFC is a short-range high frequency wireless communication technology which enables the exchange of data between devices over about a 10 centimeters (around 4 inches) distance. The technology is a simple extension of the ISO/IEC 14443 proximity-card standard (contactless card, RFID) that combines the interface of a smartcard and a reader into a single device. An NFC device can communicate with both existing ISO/IEC 14443 smartcards and readers, as well as with other NFC devices, and is thereby compatible with existing contactless infrastructure already in use for public transportation and payment. NFC is primarily aimed at usage in mobile phones.
NFC technology (standardized in ISO/IEC 18092) is currently mainly aimed at being used with mobile phones. There are three main use cases for NFC:                Card emulation: the NFC device behaves like an existing contactless card (e.g. payment, ticketing, transport, access control . . . )        Reader mode: the NFC device is active and read a passive RFID tag, for example for interactive advertising        P2P mode: two NFC devices are communicating together and exchanging information (e.g. easy peering connection, data transfers from device to device . . . )        
When a NFC device may provide the card emulation and the P2P mode in parallel, this may lead to a collision at the RF side, i.e. the side of an external device.
The illustration in the drawing is a schematic illustration. In different drawings, similar or identical elements are provided with the same reference signs.